


Happy Birthday, Wolf

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Manga & Anime, Very cute boyfriend stuff, Wolfram is very tired, Yuuri is somehow wide awake, birthday surprise, late night walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Wolfram just wants to go back to sleep yet he’s being dragged up a mountain
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Happy Birthday, Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Coupling: Yuuri/Wolfram
> 
> Word count: 1,881
> 
> Warnings: None

Wolfram hides a yawn behind his hand. It did little to hide his exhaustion, though. His eyes dipped every few seconds, constantly in danger of never reopening. 

“Yuuri, where did you say we were going?” he mumbles almost incomprehensibly. 

Yuuri, by contrast, was much more awake. He was busily moving about his room, getting jackets and hats for them. They were back in Yuuri's home on earth. 

“You’ll see when we get there. It’ll ruin it if I tell you.” 

“Why couldn’t we have waited until morning to go?” Wolfram was sitting on the bed, blankets still huddled around his shoulders. He was very close to toppling sideways and falling asleep. 

Yuuri looks over at him, a twinkle in his eyes. “We have to go at midnight or there’s no point going at all.” 

It wasn’t midnight yet, but in about half an hour it would hit and turn to Wolfram's birthday. Yuuri wanted to do something special for him. 

“Now come on. Here’s a jacket, just put in on over your pajama shirt.” 

Too tired to make any protests, Wolfram sticks out his arms in a silent plea for Yuuri to do it for him. Yuuri quickly pulls it over his arms and zips it up for him. He also shoves a hat on top the blonde head. It wasn’t the bear ones Gwendel had made for them, but it looked cute on him regardless. 

Deciding it would be quicker than relying on the other, Yuuri tugs Wolfram to his feet and drags him behind him as they leave the room. 

“Won’t your family wonder where we went?” Wolfram mumbles as they slink down the stairs. 

“They’re all asleep,” Yuuri says quietly, still gripping Wolfram's wrist. “They won’t even know we’ve left.” 

They successfully make it to the front hallway and out the door. Wolfram immediately latches onto Yuuri’s side the moment they step out into the chilly night air. 

“I want you to know I’m having a horrible time,” Wolfram complains in a tired mumble into Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“The cold air will wake you up a little,” Yuuri says, rubbing Wolframs arm vigorously. He leads Wolfram down the sidewalk which was unsurprisingly empty. Yuuri looks up at the limited amount of sky he could see through the houses and trees. Good, it was a clear night. 

They continue on their way, Wolfram stumbling along at Yuuri’s side. He nearly trips over his own feet a few times. 

“Wolf, you’re going to be a lot more miserable if you trip and scrape yourself up.” 

Wolfram rests his head on Yuuri’s shoulder but removes it once he discovers his head would only get jarred up and down. “Maybe then you’d have compassion on me and take me back home.” 

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it,” Yuuri says confidently, taking the hand dangling by his side. Wolfram glances at the other, whose face was determined and excited. He smiles a little, recognizing the earnest expression. The least he could do was give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe the surprise really would be worth his suffering. 

The going was easier from there with Wolfram actually making an effort to walk on his own. Yuuri could finally point out points of interest to him without feeling like he was speaking to a brick wall. 

“That’s one of my family's favorite restaurants. We go there almost every week. Oh, that street corner is where I lost my first tooth.” He chuckles sheepishly. “I ran into that pole.” 

“Of course you did,” Wolfram huffs, stuffing his free hand into his jacket pocket. “You’re a wimp and a klutz.” 

“Did you already forget about how you nearly knocked over a suit of amour last week?” 

Wolfram adjusts the hat on his head, pulling it further down over his ears. “That was entirely your fault. If you hadn’t been distracting me it wouldn’t have happened.” 

“Sounds like an excuse to me,” Yuuri hums, and receives a sharp jab in his side. 

“Be quiet.” 

Quiet they were, all the way until they reached where they were going: the bottom of a mountainous hill. Yuuri continues up the rocky path with no hesitation, but a tug on his arm stops him. 

He looks behind him. Wolfram was looking up at the hill in puzzlement, unmoving. “What’s wrong?” 

“We’re going up there?” He said it as if it were the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. 

“The surprise is at the top,” Yuuri explains, giving another prompting tug. Wolfram eventually gives in and begrudgingly follows after him up the hill. Eventually their hands part when the need to use them for balance was unavoidable. 

“Yuuri, I don’t know if I can do this,” Wolfram pants behind him. He was beginning to fall further and further behind. 

“You’re a trained soldier and yet you can’t climb a little hill?” Yuuri teases, he himself also sweating and huffing. 

“You forget its almost midnight and two hours past my bedtime.” The footsteps behind Yuuri stop. Yuuri also stops to look behind him and finds Wolfram wordlessly extending his arms towards him for the second time of the night. Somehow he was able to immediately interpret the meanings of the similar gestures. 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “I am not carrying you.” 

A few minutes later they were on their way once again, Wolfram happily strapped over Yuuri’s back. 

“Suddenly everything doesn’t seem so bad anymore,” Wolfram hums, tightening his hold around the others shoulders. Yuuri couldn’t reply even if he wanted to. There wasn’t a single ounce of air to be spared. 

Finally, after Yuuri was just beginning to contemplate dumping Wolfram on the ground, the hill evens out. Wolfram slips off Yuuri’s back and onto his feet while Yuuri just collapses on the ground. 

“Come on Yuuri, weren’t you the one pushing me to not lay around and get a move on?” Wolfram asks, bending over Yuuri. 

“You’re a brat,” Yuuri says between his pants. He lays still for a moment, staring up at the overhead canopy. A few sprinkles of stars could be seen through breaks in the leaves. He smiles almost mischievously, remembering his mission.

“Alright,” he says with a grunt, sitting up. “Let’s keep going.” 

“Don’t tell me there’s more walking,” Wolfram says, reaching down a hand to help Yuuri up. “There’s not even a path anymore.”

“Your tune changes so quickly,” Yuuri comments, nudging the other in the ribs. “It’s just a little bit this way.” 

Wolfram follows Yuuri once more but not before heaving a long exhale. The going was easier now that the ground was flat, but there were still random trip-hazard rocks hidden in the ferns and underbrush. Yuuri tripped over some, to which each time Wolfram would snicker and easily avoid. 

Finally up ahead there’s a clearing where no trees are. Yuuri’s smile grows as they approach. He runs ahead to the very last line of trees before the clearing. 

“My dearest Wolfram,” he says dramatically, flourishing his arms out in a sweeping gesture. “We have arrived.” 

Wolfram's brows furrow as he approaches. “What is so-“ His eyes widen, his words and footsteps freezing in place. 

Stretching out before him was the most beautiful sight he had possibly ever seen. As far as he could see was dark night sky in full display from atop the cliff. It was a magnificent painting of dark navies and blacks bleeding together with strokes of galaxies and glowing splatters of stars. Down below was the equally as dark city with its own smearing of yellow and orange city lights. It was hard to tell where the sky ended and the horizon began. So overwhelmingly expansive was the sight, Wolfram nearly falls over from trying to take it in all at once. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Yuuri asks softly, walking further out over the ledge. He looks over his shoulder at his companion. Wolfram only continued to stare, mouth hanging open. Yuuri waves him over, smiling a knowing and affectionate smile. He had reacted just about the same way when he had first found the spot. 

“It’s... stunning,” Wolfram breathes, coming up beside him. Now closer, Yuuri can see sparkles of light reflected in his emerald eyes. He sweeps away some blonde hair that had fell out of the hat. 

“I have one more surprise for you. But close your eyes.” 

It was hard for Wolfram to tear his eyes away from the sky long enough to close his eyes. Even with his eyes closed, he could still see remaining dots of light against his eyelids. 

“On the count of three, open them.” 

Wolfram nods, biting his lip anxiously. 

“3,” 

“2,” 

“1.” 

Wolfram blinks open his eyes. Yuuri was stood in front of him, beaming face lit up by yellow light. In his hand was a sparkler, sputtering out golden sparks. 

“Happy Birthday, Wolf.”

There’s a momentary blank pause. Then Wolfram’s face crumbles, his eyes tightening up with tears. He flings himself at Yuuri with a cry, “Yuuri!” 

Yuuri catches him with his own shout, “Hey, the sparkler! Watch out for the sparkler!” 

• • • • •

“Do you think that wishing on stars will make it come true?” 

It was a little later. Wolfram had wiped his tears and they had found a comfortable seat on the ground. Yuuri’s coat was sacrificed to wrap around them together. The box of sparklers he had brought was open and all the contents used. 

Yuuri hums, looking up at the sky. “I think that at least tonight, with so many stars, something has to happen.” 

Warmth presses against his shoulder as Wolfram lays his head upon it. “Have you made a wish?” 

He plays with the hair on Wolframs neck not under the hat. Twirling it gently and and admiring its softness. “It’s your birthday, silly. You’re the one supposed to be doing the wishing.” 

Wolframs face lifts in a smile against his shoulder. “I can’t believe you dragged me all the way out here on my own birthday.” 

“Did you not enjoy it?” 

There’s a pause. Then quietly, “I did.” 

Yuuri leans his own head atop Wolframs. He closes his eyes, smelling the familiar scent of his hair. “You’re welcome.” 

There's a comfortable pause in the conversation. The wind fills it with its gentle rushes of air. 

"Hey, Yuuri." 

"Hm?" 

"I'll tell you my wish if you tell me yours." 

"You can't tell people your wishes. You have to keep it in your heart." 

A hand grasps around his wrist and pulls. Wolfram guides Yuuri's hand to lay on top of his head. He closes his eyes, dark lashes casted against his cheeks. "Then take a guess. Maybe you can feel my wish." 

Yuuri smiles. He really had no idea what Wolframs wish was. And putting his hand on his head was not going to do anything. 

Wolfram's deep emerald eyes open and peer into his. "Well? What do you think?" 

But somehow, with Wolfram looking at him with such a gaze filled with undying love, pushing his head into Yuuri's hand, leaning their bodies even closer together, he had a pretty good guess. It was a completely and utterly cliche wish. Something on par with what a teenage girl head over heals in love would say. 

And funnily enough, Yuuri's wasn't so different. 


End file.
